Still in a tree
by Love in fire
Summary: When Ace was little he hide in a tree to escape From Mihawk with Zoro, but he wouldn't have believed he was going to sit there when he was 17. just a little story I made. :) I tried to make it funny, don't know did I succeed. T for little bit of swearing and to be sure.


**Yo guys~ wassup? **

**I don't still own any characters.. Every credit goes to talented, great and mighty Oda Eiichiro!**

**This is AU story. Mihawk is Zoro's father, and Shanks is Luffy and Ace's**

**My English isn't perfect so errors are possible. But hope you enjoy it anyway: **

"How this happened?" raven haired male asked at the green haired.

"... You should know very well!" Other said looking at Ace angry. "You said he wouldn't come home! He wouldn't get to know!"

"You seriously think I know when Mihawk comes home!? Oh come you are the one who knows that."

"You know I can't protest when you start kissing me!" Zoro defended.

Ace didn't figure out any comeback on that so the silence fell. He sat his back against Zoro's in a freaking _tree house! _How they had end up like this? Well yeah he knew, but still he had almost his whole childhood escaped Mihawk, and sometimes even Shank, in the tree and when they build this house, they escaped in here. But they were then under 12 and now they were 17. Smile appeared on his face when the memories of his childhood came into his mind. Suddenly he started to laugh.

"Hmm?" Zoro turned around and watched at the other. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just remembered." Ace was still laughing and Zoro got curious.

"Remembered what?" he asked.

"When we dropped your grandfathers' ashes, thought Mihawk would kill us and hide on this tree." Ace managed to say while laughing.

Zoro smiled too. "Didn't we cause a water destruction then too?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ace said. "Your dad was pretty mad."

"Not nearly as angry as when I wanted to practise using swords, asked your help and we destroyed like every furniture in livingroom." Zoro said and Ace started to laugh again.

"Or when you were sure you could drive a car and we ended up on the ditch." Ace reminded at Zoro.

"Well you have done one pretty dumb thing too." Zoro said grinning.

"Like what?"

"You was afraid that Mihawk wouldn't let me meet you anymore, so you wanted him to like you and y-" Zoro couldn't say further because he started to laugh too hard.

"We aren't talking about that! We promised, right?" Ace said. "And it was Shanks' fault.." he murmured under his breath. Zoro was still laughing too hard to say anything and when Ace watched him he started to laugh too.

"Hey what are you doing?" they heard Ace's three years younger brother voice asking and saw how he had opened the hatch on their tree house's floor.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled and helped his brother to climb in.

"Why are you here?" Zoro asked.

"I heard your voices so I came to ask what are you doing here." He answered.

"We are trying to keep Ace alive." Zoro answered.

"Huh?" Luffy watched at the two of them. "Who is trying to kill him?"

"Mihawk."

Luffy scowled. "Why?"

"He Kind of.. Hmm.. How I could say this?.."

"Mihawk kind of surprised us when I was kissing Zoro." Ace said.

"Wow. That was a big new." Luffy said and rolled his eyes his voice full of sarcasm. "Okay maybe Mihawk, but still."

"Well he hadn't shirt.. And I was kissing on his neck."

"Oh... You were a great Brother Ace."

Ace looked at Luffy. "So now you think I'm going to die?!"

"Aren't you?" Luffy asked. But soon kept talking. "By the way I heard your laughing in here."

"We were just remembering what we did when we were younger and those times when we escaped from Mihawk here." Zoro answered.

"Oh, do you guys remember when we had just built this tree house and Luffy you were here too and dropped all the nails so when Mihawk and Shanks came and told us to come down, Mihawk stepped on one of the nails."

"And he blamed you, Ace." Zoro said while smiling.

Luffy laughed. Suddenly heard knocking interrupt their laugh and they saw how the hatch of their tree house was opened again. This time it was Shanks. "Oh, here you guys are. I was wondering wher-"

"Come inside! Quickly." Zoro said and pulled Shanks on the tree house with Luffy.

"Huh?" Shanks was surprised but climbed here. Then he closed the hatch and looked at all of us. "So why you are here?"

It was Luffy who spoke this time. "Mihawk caught Zoro and Ace while making out."

Shanks paled, looked at Ace, put his hand on his shoulder and sighed. "I will miss you."

"...Seriously guys.." Ace said when Zoro kissed him. It was gentle kiss and Ace didn't expect it.

When Zoro broke the kiss the only thing he said was. "I wanted to give you your last kiss."

"STOP ACTING LIKE IT'S MY FUCKING FUNERAL!" Ace yelled and looked at all of them. "I'm not going anywhere!" Just after he had said that a sword was hit trough the tree house's floor. Shanks and Luffy retreated quickly, Ace almost jumped of the surprise and Zoro stared at the sword he knew so well.

"Ace I'm so sorry you have to die this young." Shanks said turning his back to Zoro and crying.

"JUST SHADDUP ALREADY!"

"Damn I missed." Was heard from man under the tree house. They all recognised the voice, but only the sword had been enough good hint to them, who had found them. Ace gulped when the sword started to move. Man named Mihawk pulled his sword out of the tree house and soon hit it trough the floor again. This time Ace locked the sword with his legs. Mihawk tried to pull the sword back again. "ACE COME HERE!" Mihawk heard noises in the tree house and suddenly he could pull his sword back. He waited Ace to come down, but instead he heard more noises.

"Ace you can't go down! Mihawk will kill you!" Luffy yelled and tried to hold his older brother still with Zoro.

"Let go, I'm going to clear this up now!"

Mihawk listened their argument. "Let him here, I'm not going to kill him. Yet." Mihawk saw how the hatch opened and Zoro looked at him. Mihawk stared at his son back. "...Why are you in a tree house?"

"You can't kill Ace." was the only thing he said.

"If you let him down we can probably talk things up."

"Oi, Luffy let go. You too, dad!" Soon Mihawk saw how Ace climbed down on the tree house. When he placed his legs on the ground and turned around he felt something cold on his throat.

"Dad!" Zoro yelled. "You said you could speak things up."

"I changed my mind." Mihawk said and pushed the blade a little.

"Mihawk, stop it, you can't kill my son." Shanks yelled in the tree house.

Ace looked at Mihawk in the eyes. "Uhm... I'm sor-"

"You don't need to apologise your life is enough of that." Ace started to retreat and Mihawk followed.

Zoro bit his lower lip. He suddenly jumped down and got between the Mihawk's sword and Ace. "MIHAWK STOP IT! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everybody froze. Like time would have turn off. It was silence, any of them didn't let any kind of noise. It felt like hour to Ace, Zoro and Mihawk and to others it was moment full of tension.

"Y... You do?" Ace was first who broke the silence. Zoro nodded slightly as blush ran over his face. Ace stared at Zoro's back then he hugged him and turned him around. When he watched Zoro's face and his red cheeks he couldn't be thinking how good-looking he was. Being close to him, it made Ace happy. More happy than anything else. He took Zoro's head between his hands, kissed him gently and after breaking the kiss whispered to him. "I love you too."

Mihawk watched at the two of them. Put his sword away and sighed. "I was wrong." was the only thing he said, but only with that he broke the atmosphere.

Zoro and Ace both turned their heads on Mihawk. "Huh?"

"I thought you wanted just bed with him. And didn't care about him."

Ace shook his head. "No I love him." he looked at Zoro again before he kept talking. "And I have al-" His sentence was cut off when Zoro pulled him on a kiss. After he let go Ace watched at him. "Well you are kissing me a lot today." he said with big smile. "Not that I would mind."

"You are just like that." Zoro said and shook his head.

"Hopeless" Mihawk added.

"Way too carefree." was heard from Shanks

"Idiot." Luffy said.

"Say you guys!" Ace looked at the three of them as Zoro laughed.

"You are so awesome." Zoro said and hugged Ace who just stroked other's hairs. Ace didn't know how long they stood here like that, but he knew that Mihawk broke it.

"We should probably go inside, and you guys should go home." He said looking at Shanks and Luffy. "And Ace I have something to say you." I looked at him suspicious as Zoro did the same. "Seriously this time I won't kill him." Zoro looked at his father but after half-minute he let Ace kiss him and went inside of their house.

"So?"

Mihawk sighed. "I think I let you be with Zoro, but I keep my eye on you and if I found a reason I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it?" Ace nodded. "Good." That was the last thing Mihawk before turning around and walking inside too.

Ace turned in a different direction and started walking. He wasn't going to let Mihawk come between him and Zoro. He loved him way too much.

"So what did he say?" Ace heard Luffy's voice and watched his right side.

"Luffy? I thought you went home."

"Nah, I wanted to wait you. So what did he said?" Luffy asked curiously.

"He let me be with Zoro." Ace said smiling.

"Damn. I owe Shanks five bucks."

"What!? You made a bet with Shanks!?" Luffy nodded. "When exactly?"

"It was when Mihawk was pointing that sword at you."

"You little...!" Ace said as he captured Luffy's head on his other hand and other was ruffling his hairs. "You are an idiot you know?" Ace asked when Luffy finally managed to get off his gripp.

"But hey aren't you glad I lose?" Luffy asked.

Ace sighed but before answering smile came on his face. "Yeah I am."

**So what do you say? And for everyone's surprise the ending it was hard! Dun dun duuun.**

**but yeah pleade tell me what you think of it. it would make me really happy ^^**


End file.
